Snow Days
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Katirina finally learns why Spain allowed Antonio to get close to her. Set in between chapters 15 and 16 of my Love in Unusual Places.


Title: Snow Days  
Author: Himuro Miharu  
Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Katirina's language  
Summary: Katirina finally learns why Spain allowed Antonio to get close to her. Set in between chapters 15 and 16 of my Love in Unusual Places.  
Notes: Okay, so Spain seems really OOC here, but for those of you who read the final few chapters of Love in Unusual Places, the universe this is set in, you'll understand why.  
Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them.

* * *

Green eyes sparkled and a smile stretched, showing nearly perfect white teeth as Antonio made his way to the living room, his fiancé sitting on the couch curled in a ball.

"Here, you look like you could use this." He said softly, handing the Italian a steaming cup of hot chocolate. the woman gratefully took it, smiling softly.

"Grazie."

Moving over she left space for him to sit beside her before curling up against his chest. Looking out the window she watched the snow fall, gently blanketing the world in it's cold but beautiful way, and suddenly she was thankful for the presence behind her and the blanket he brought.

"Miguel will love it tomorrow. He won't have any school, and he can play outside in the snow."

Nodding the Spaniard dropped a kiss to his fiancé's temple lovingly, hugging her close.

"Do you miss having him in class?"

"Not really. I see him at home, and lunch, and I see how much fun he has now that he's out of my classroom. Kids still pick on him when they think we're not looking, but he doesn't let it bother him." Nuzzling the man Katirina took a sip of her drink, sighing in pleasure at the taste.

"You know how to make me feel so much better, don't you?" She asked softly, looking over her shoulder at the man who smiled back at her.

"If we had a fire place it would be even better!" He exclaimed happily, his smile becoming a grin.

Katirina chuckled, unable to hold back the smile on her face.

"You're such a cheesy romantic." She shot back, causing the male to laugh before lowering his head.

"That's part of the reason you love him though, right?" He whispered in a sultry voice, his lips near her ear. Turning slightly she pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling softly.

"I have reasons for loving all of you. It's not just Antonio I love."

The Spaniard stared at her, before allowing himself to smile, sharp emerald eyes studying her.

"What is there to like about me? There's...not much that's good about me. You said so yourself when we first met and continuously since then."

Katirina smiled softly, turning in his embrace to hug him close, resting his head on her chest.

"I love how defiant you are. You do things your own way, you don't follow any given system. You never have from what I know. I love how in your own way you love Miguel and Antonio. Even though you get angry, it's usually because you're just scared one of them will get hurt."

The Spaniard opened his mouth to speak but the Italian quickly placed a finger to his lips to silence any words.

"I know what you're going to say. It's all because you don't want the body you have to share with him to get hurt, but you don't want him getting emotionally hurt either. But what I love most is how you let me in, and you love me too. You once told me you hated everyone, that everyone hated you, and it was just fine with you; yet you fell in love with me, you let me into your heart and trust me. Is it because you're a part of Antonio? Since you have to live with him you figure you have to love me too?"

Blushing the Spaniard looked away, clearly embarrassed. There was a tense silence following, the male clearly struggling with what to say.

"You don't judge me. You know I'm not Antonio. I'm the farthest thing from him, but you love me anyway. You took time to ask questions...even if I openly hated it. You over looked the time I attacked you...and within a week let me back into your life. You looked passed the front I always put up and begged me to cry when Francis was murdered. You held me close and let me pour out everything, you knew it wasn't Antonio, no matter how hard I tried I to convince you it was. You stopped me from ruining my life by killing Daniel. You've earned every bit of love I'm allowed to give you."

Katirina smiled and kissed him lovingly, pulling him against her.

"I love you Spain."

With a blush the Spaniard mumbled back the words of endearment, causing a smile to appear on his loves face.

"What was that?"

"I...I love you too."

Nuzzling the man she sighed softly, eyes falling closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Spain stared off, still trying to grasp the fact this woman was the same fiery loud mouthed Italian he had met 2 years prior and had slowly fallen in love with. For the first time in his life he found someone who accepted him, not only for Antonio, but because of his own personality as well. Happily he found himself dozing off, content to let Antonio have control for a while longer.


End file.
